Un dia en el Spa
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Kakashi y Naruto llevan a un Spa a Sasuke, y se topa con siertos conocidos! Que pasara?dedicado a mis amigas Lety, Lily, Laurita y Melichan! espero les guste! XD


Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

"**Un día en el Spa"**

-De acuerdo, como llegue aquí?- se pregunta un moreno, al ver el establecimiento frente a el.

-Vamos no es tan malo, relájate- le dice un rubio.

-Calmarme? Ya viste donde estamos!?-

-Ho, vamos Sasuke, no es tan malo, a su edad es bueno experimentar de todo- dijo un mayor peliblanco.

-Si, yo creo que Kakashi-sensei tienen razón- apoyo el rubio.

-Cállate dobe, yo no entro!- dijo dándose la vuelta y con toda la intención de irse, pero no pudo, Kakashi y Naruto lo tomaron por los brazos, lo levantaron y lo metieron al establecimiento frente a ellos.

-Nooooo!- decía horrorizado Sasuke al no poder evitar ser llevado.

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos?- dijo una señorita muy linda.

-En nada! Yo estoy bien así!-dijo Sasuke tratando de soltarse.

-Cálmate Sasuke, van a pensar mal de nosotros- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo a la señorita- Ho, disculpe a mi alumno señorita Miki, solo venimos aquí para lo acostumbrado- dijo mientras trataba que Sasuke no se soltara de ellos.

-Ho, Sr. Kakashi, buenos tardes, veo que vino de nuevo con el joven Naruto, que agradable, y el joven a que viene?- pregunto refiriéndose a Sasuke que se movía como loco y tiraba patadas a diestra y siniestra.

-Yo nada! Me voy! Suéltenmeeeee!- gritaba sin poder zafarse de sus captores.

-Jajaja, no le hagas caso Miki, es su primera vez, pero descuida, se sabrá comportar- le dice Naruto a la encargada.

-Enserio? Y como lo harán?- pregunto viendo como Sasuke trataba de morderles los brazos.

-Ho, déjanos eso a nosotros Miki, podemos pasar a yacusi? (Así se escribe?)- pregunta Kakashi sonriendo.

-Claro, ya saben como llegar, verdad?-

-Claro! Pero puedes traernos 3 juegos de batas y toallas?- pregunto Naruto evitando una patada de Sasuke.

-Claro, enseguida se los llevo a los lockers- dijo y se fue por lo encargado.

Kakis y Naruto se llevan a Sasuke, entre insultos, patadas e intentos de mordidas, al fin llegaron a los yacusis.

-Ni crean que me quitaran la ropa!- grito furioso Sasuke.

-Claro que nosotros no te la quitaremos, baka- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así es! Te la quitaras tu!- dijo Kakashi muy contento.

-Que!?- dijo Sasuke cuando se sintió volar en el aire y luego caer en agua caliente.

-Ha! Mugroso hijos de su €¬/·$&&!!!!- se escucho decir a Sasuke con todo su corazón, cuando salio empapado del yacusi.

-Bueno, nosotros también te queremos mucho Sasuke- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo- Ahora, te vas a quedar hasta que tu ropa se seque- dijo triunfante.

-Jamás!!- dijo furioso.

-Entonces saldrás todo mojado?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí!!- dijo pasando de ellos rumbo a la salida.

-Esta bien, bueno, como te dije Naruto, Sasuke si fue un cobarde- dijo Kakashi en un tono perfectamente audible.

-Que!?- dijo Sasuke volviéndose a ellos hecho una fiera.

-Si, es verdad, sino por que saliste huyendo?- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Cállate dobe! Yo no le temo a nada!- dijo apretando los puños.

-Demuéstralo- le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Como?-soltó molesto.

-Quédate con nosotros todo el día aquí- dijo Kakashi.

-Grrr…. Bien, acepto!- dijo de mala gana.

-Genial! Ahora vamos a cambiarnos de ropa, de seguro Miki ya nos trajo nuestras batas!-

-Batas?- pregunto Sasuke confundido.

-Claro, es para estar cómodos-

-Yo estoy bien con mi ropa- dijo serio.

-No, te vas a enfermar, debes usar batas como nosotros, vamos a los vestidores- dijo Kakashi, caminando rumbo a ellos, seguido de Naruto y por ultimo de un Sasuke con cara de hastió.

Llegaron a los vestidores, no había nadie, así que Sasuke se relajo un poco mas, nadie sabría que lo llevaron a un "salón-spa" a recibir un tratamiento de belleza.

-Cálmate Sasuke, ya veras como vas a disfrutar de todo esto- le dice Naruto al pasarle una de las batas.

-Que es esto?!- pregunta indignado al ver que la bata es rosa.

-Una bata- dice Naruto.

-Eso ya lo se dobe! Me niego a usar esto!- dijo molesto.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Kakashi llegando con su bata rosa puesta… y con su mascara claro.

-Que no tienes vergüenza!?- pregunto Sasuke mas indignado.

-Ho, déjate de eso, que por usarla no te harás gay- le dice pasando a su lado –Vamos que llegamos tarde a la manicura- dice muy animado Kakashi.

-Vamos apúrate y deja tu ropa en mi locker- le dice Naruto mientras se quita la ropa y se pone la bata.

-Rayos!- dice Sasuke molesto y con todo el odio de el mundo se pone la bata.

Sasuke va con la cabeza gacha y sigue a Naruto.

"Si mi madre viviera para ver esto! Que deshonor tan grande para los Uchiha! Su gran hijo Sasuke usando una bata rosa! Que dirán de mi mis admiradoras!?" pensaba con gran dolor el heredero Uchiha.

-Vamos chicos! Que perdemos el lugar por llegar tarde!- apresuro Kakashi.

"Apresurarnos para que? No hay nadie aquí" pensó molesto Sasuke.

-Vamos Sasuke! Quiero alcanzar lugar!- dijo Naruto apresurándolo.

-Cállate dobe- le dijo molesto.

Cuando llego a la puerta, casi se le cae la mandíbula y se desmaya de la impresión, y digo casi, por que con toda la dignidad Uchiha, se quedo ahí bien parado en la puerta, serio y frió.

Justo ante el, estaban Lee y Gai, recibiendo un tratamiento facial, Shikamaru haciéndose la pedicura, Neji que tenia quien sabe que cosa embarrada en el pelo y Shino acostado en una cama con pepinillos en los ojos y lo que parecía una mascarilla de lodo.

Bueno, dirán, no se ve tan mal, pues, no lo seria, sino fuera por que los demás traían unas batas azules.

-Ho, Kakashi, mi rival!- saludo Gai desde su silla.

-Hola Gai!- saludo Kakashi y se encamino hacia el, pero no dio ni 2 pasos cuando sintió un tirón.

-Kakashi-sensei…- decía en un tono amenazador Sasuke.

-Ho, ahora que pasa?- pregunto cansado de sus quejas.

-Por que ellos traen batas azules y nosotros esto?- dice con repulsión señalando su bata.

-Por que de haber llegado rápido, sin tener que andarte convenciendo, hubiéramos llegado mas temprano, y justo a tiempo para alcanzar un lugar para la manicura, mira, esta todo ocupado, ahora tendré que esperar, y mis uñas están muy maltratadas, creo que una se me abrió y no se que hacer, quizás tengan reparador, voy a preguntar, ya vengo- dijo y se encamino a una señorita que estaba dándole el facial a Gai.

Sasuke se quedo de hielo con lo que le dijo Kakashi.

"Demasiados detalles…" pensó traumado por las preocupaciones de su supuesto masculino pervertido maestro. "A lo mejor las revistas son solo una fachada…" pensó asustado.

-Oye Sasuke! Ven!- escucho como lo llamaba Naruto.

Se giro hacia el nombrado y vio que estaba en una tina de llena de lodo y no estaba solo, Shino estaba con el, al parecer ya había terminado con la mascarilla y seguía por el baño.

-Que hacen ahí dentro?- pregunto con cara de asco.

-El lodo ayuda a la piel- se limito a decir Shino.

-Si, entra, el lodo esta tibio- dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Paso- dijo serio.

-Ho, ya veo, saldrás huyendo de nuevo?- le dijo burlonamente.

-Jamás!- dijo indignado, se quito la bata y entro a la tina de lodo.

-Vez? No esta tan mal- dijo Naruto mientras se recostaba en una orilla y se relajaba.

-Esto es asqueroso- dijo serio, pero pensando "Umm, pues no esta tan mal… de hecho, esta muy bien…quizás pueda relajarme después de todo" pensaba con su semblante un poco mas relajado.

-Oye Shino, entonces esto es muy bueno para la piel?- pregunto Naruto muy cómodo.

-Si, hace poco me dio una urticaria muy molesta, hasta me salieron ronchas, pero se me quitaron en cuanto empecé a usar este baño, el doctor dijo que era contagioso, pero no creo- dijo serio.

Sasuke salio inmediatamente de la tina, tomo su bata y se fue a las regaderas que estaban a un lado de la tina, tomo 3 jabones antibacteriales y se tallo por casi 1 hora.

Cuando salio, se juro así mismo jamás tocar a Shino, y decidió irse de ese lugar.

-A donde vas Sasuke?- pregunto Kakashi.

Sasuke se volteo para decirle un par de verdades, pero se helo al ver como Kakashi, Gai y Lee, ahora no solo tenían el facial en la cara, sino que además tenían un montón de tubos en la cabeza y estaban tomando cada uno una taza de te.

Sasuke agradeció a su honor de Uchiha, el no desmayarse del susto.

-Ven y ponte un facial con nosotros! Te reserve un lugar!- dijo y le señalo un asiento a su lado.

-No- dijo serio.

-Ho, ya veo, saldrás huyendo- dijo Kakashi tomando de su te.

-Jamás!- dijo y tomo asiento a su lado.

-Bien! Ese es el espíritu!-lo felicito Kakashi.

-No dejes que tu Flama de la juventud se extinga nunca!- lo animo Gai.

-Si, Sasuke! Que tu flama brille como el sol!- dijo Lee sonriéndole, los tres susodichos levantaron sus tazas y brindaron.

Sasuke sintió más miedo en ese momento que en toda su vida.

-Que facial va a querer?- pregunto una de las señoritas.

-Déle el que es para las arrugas! Con tanta mueca que hace se le va a marcar el rostro de por vida!- dijo Kakashi muy contento.

Sasuke le mando una mirada de "Tu-cállate-viejo-loco!"

Que Kakashi interpreto como "Guíame-maestro"

Pronto llego la señorita y le empezó a colocar el facial, que era de un color blanco, después le dio una taza de té de manzanilla, ya que Kakashi le dijo que tenía los nervios hechos una maraña.

"Mmm, esto no esta tan mal… hasta me agrada…" pensó Sasuke relajándose en la silla y tomando de su te.

-Sabes Sasuke?- le pregunto Kakashi.

-Mmmm?- dijo este en forma de respuesta.

-Ya que estas aquí, podrían hacerte algo con ese cabello, tienes las puntas muy partidas- dijo Kakashi tocando su cabello.

-Enserio? Ho! Es verdad! Debes cuidar mas tu cabello Sasuke! Que tal si te quedas calvo?- dijo Gai muy preocupado.

-Creo que también podría cambiárselo, que tal un color de tinte?- sugirió Lee.

-Excelente! Que sea un Blanco!-animo Kakashi.

-No, un verde!- dijo Gai.

Sasuke ni caso les hacia, así que ignorándolos tomaba de su té.

-Con un corte mas actual! No! Con extensiones!- dijo Lee muy animado.

-Si! Extensiones de color blanco!- dijo Kakashi

-No! Verdes!-

-Y si de paso le pintamos las uñas?- pregunto Lee.

Sasuke casi se ahoga con su té, no quiso saber mas y se alejo de ellos. Jurándose de nuevo, jamás hablar con ellos en lo que le quedara de vida, por el bien de su hombría.

Fue de nuevo a las regaderas y se quito el facial, se iba a ir, ahora sin importar quien lo llamara, no se quedaría por nada.

Pero al salir, se topo con Neji, que tenia esa cosa embarrada de color blanco y con Shikamaru que también tenia aparecer, lo mismo embarrado en el cabello.

-Sasuke, ven con nosotros- dijo serio Neji.

-Para que?- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Escuchamos acerca de tu problemático problema- dijo Sashikamru.

-Cual problema?- pregunto serio pero mas confundido.

-Ven, acompáñanos- dijo Neji poniendo su mano en su hombro, animándolo a seguirlos.

-Mmmm- dijo Sasuke a modo de respuesta, pero decidió acompañarlos "Al menos creo que son varonilmente aceptables" pensó un poco mas relajado.

-Veras, estábamos recibiendo nuestra pedicura, y escuchamos acerca de tu problema con tu cabello- empezó a explicar Neji.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con mi cabello- dijo molesto.

-Claro que no, solo hay que ver la madeja de alfalfa que tienes por cabello- dijo Neji tomando un mechón y mirándolo con horror.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con mi cabello! Ahora, adiós!- dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-Esta bien, pero seria muy problemático si te quedas calvo- dijo Shikamru.

-…- Sasuke se detuvo ante ese pensamiento "Calvo, el gran, majestuoso, omnipotente y mas galán, heredero Uchiha… CALVO" esa palabra le causo un escalofrió.

-Vale…-dijo serio- Que se supone debo hacer?- dijo molesto.

-Exelente, ven con nosotros- le dijo Neji, y lo encaminaron a una sala continua.

-Sali, ponnos tres faciales para las arrugas y un tratamiento para el cabello muy maltratado, seco y completamente horrendo- dijo Neji entrando.

Sasuke lo miro con odio.

-Enseguida joven Neji- dijo la chica y fue por lo pedido.

-Toma haciendo Sasuke- le dijo Neji, y Sasuke se sentó entre el y Shikamru.

-Yo no quiero otra mascarilla- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-No es que quieras, es que la necesitas- dijo Neji mirándolo serio.

-Eres muy problemático, siempre frunciendo el seño o enojándote por algo, de verdad lo necesitas, Neji y yo no la necesitamos- dijo Shikamru.

-Si no la ocupan, por que la piden?- pregunto mas molesto.

-Por si las dudas- dijeron ambos.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo soltó un bufido, pero discretamente se volteo a verse a un espejo, tratando de buscar signos de arrugas.

-Listo, por quien empiezo?- dijo Sali entrando con las mezclas.

-Con el, primero los desahuciados- dijo Neji señalando con un dedo a Sasuke.

Sasuke intento morderle el dedo a Neji, pero este lo quito muy rápido.

-Esta bien!- dijo Sali y empezó a ponerle la sustancia a Sasuke, que al contrario de Neji y Shikamru, era verdosa y con puntitos negros.

-Por que la mía no es blanca?- pregunto Sasuke extrañado.

-Por que la tuya es especial para casos de desvalidos- dijo Neji leyendo una revista titulada "Tu cabello y tu"

-Muy gracioso Hyuuga- dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Vez como eres problemático? Así las arrugas saldrán mas pronto- le dijo Shikamru que leía un articulo llamado "Como llevar una relación mas duradera con tu cabello: evita que se caiga"

Inmediatamente, Sasuke dejo de hacer el ceño y puso una cara inexpresiva.

"Pero aun sigo molesto" pensó.

-Listo, ya esta, se lo dejare por 2 horas- le dijo Sali y prosiguió a ponerle el facial.

-Huele raro, que tiene esto verde?- pregunto Sasuke al notar cierto olor en su cabello.

-La mascarilla tiene estiércol de escarabajo y lombrices con grillos triturados- dijo Neji cambiando de pagina.

-QUE!?- grito Sasuke y se levanto de un salto- ME VOY!- dijo dándose media vuelta y marchándose.

-Te lo dije, es muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru cambiando de pagina.

Sasuke salio rumbo a las duchas, y maldijo su suerte mientras se aseguraba de que nada de estiércol, lombrices, grillos o lo que sea que tenia embarrado, se queda mas tiempo en su cabello.

Cuando salio de las duchas, se prometió de nuevo, jamás hacerles caso a Shikamru y Neji, sin importar que tan genios fueran.

Salio, ahora si, echo una furia, no se detuvo ante nada, escucho a Kakashi tras de el, diciendo algo como que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, siguió derecho a la salida, vio a Miki quien trato de detenerlo, pero la esquivo fácil, y salio corriendo, sin detenerse a su casa, mientras corría podía ver como la gente le ponía caras de asombro y molestia conforme los quitaba de su camino, escucho a alguien gritar, pero no le dio importancia, debía correr hasta su casa, y no le importaba a quien tuviera que seguir tumbando de su camino.

Pronto vio su casa, se sintió aliviado y entro, le faltaba el aire por tanto correr, ya relajado, miro algo que le horrorizo, parpadeo de nuevo, pero ahí estaba, no lo podía creer… había olvidado quitarse la bata rosa, y aun peor, acababa de recordar que al mojarse su ropa, se había quitado todo, y me refiero a TODO, Sasuke perdió su color y maldijo su vida.

Al día siguiente, varias chicas se reunieron en un muy famoso edificio, que tenia en la entrada un cartel que decía "Sasuke's Fans Club".

-Atención todas! Atención!- dijo una pelirosada muy conocida- La reunión dará inicio!-

Al ver que todas guardaron silencio, decidió proseguir.

-Hoy veremos un gran video, que para todas será el mejor de todos! Gracias a nuestra vise-presidenta Ino, quien capturo este hecho, y a Hanabi Hyuuga quien logro fotografías excelentes, de las cuales, repartiremos copias para todas al terminar la sesión, ahora por favor, pongan la película- indico Saskura y de inmediato las luces se apagaron.

Pronto en una pantalla blanca, se podía ver a cierto moreno muy atractivo, corriendo por toda Konoha, usando una bata muy bonita de color rosa, la cual al correr, se levantaba con el viento de una forma muy suave, dejando ver lo todo lo deseado.

Fin

Les gusto? Eso espero :D si me dan su opinión se los agradeceré mucho

**Meli-chan, esta es una historia que hice con mucho cariño para ti, es pura comedia, así que espero que te guste mucho :D**


End file.
